


A Spine Of Steel

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [56]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: COO Kara, F/F, SuperCorp, badass Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: People always seem to underestimate Kara and that is a terrible mistake





	A Spine Of Steel

Most people made a mistake when they first met Kara Danvers and as Jess watches the blonde rip chunks off the latest in a long line of misogynistic old white men to disparage her relationship with Lena she can`t bring herself to feel sorry for them.

 

It was the evening of the annual L-corp Gala, only the third time the event had been held; Lena had finally worked up the nerve to ask Kara to attend with her, as more than a friend. Jess smiles softly as she remembers the way Lena had agonised for weeks over exactly what she was going to ask Kara and how, and where. She had nearly driven Jess mad with the constant requests for flowers and potstickers and venues. 

 

But finally, it had all been worth it as Jess watched from nearby as Lena asked Kara out in the middle of the National city observatory. Lena was using some metaphor about the stars that she had undoubtedly spent weeks on only for Kara to squeal an excited yes and jump into her arms kissing her soundly. And if Jess had maybe taken a couple of photos for when they get married, then no one could blame her.

 

She is brought out of her reminiscing as she hears the soft chuckles of those around them as they listen to Kara vividly and vehemently describe the man's lineage in extreme detail. Everyone watches on stunned as the formerly bubbly and friendly blonde tears strips off a man twice her size and age with cold and calculated precision. Most people when they met Kara Danvers just saw the happy, bubbly blonde and never bothered to look any deeper, but Jess knew that beneath the cardigan-clad exterior was a spine of steel and those around them were quickly learning too. Despite Kara`s initial appearance, she was not someone to mess with when friends or family were on the line.

 

Finally, Kara finishes her rant, and the man practically runs from the blonde. Kara turns her gaze on the crowd, daring anyone else to challenge her and Lena`s relationship with fire in her eyes. Wisely they all stay silent. And then it is over, and Kara locks away the anger and fury and dons her usual mask of happiness and sunshine, but those around her carefully note the ease and fury with which she had dispatched her last opponent. She was after all Cat Grant`s protégé, and they wouldn’t underestimate her again.

 

After that everything more or less went back to normal as Lena and Kara stayed attached at the hip the entire night. Whenever someone would approach Lena, Kara would immediately turn to look at them. Jess was confident that the presence of the normally friendly blonde discouraged more than one from daring to disparage the youngest Luthor.

 

It is only after watching the last in a long line of visitors carefully avoiding the blonde`s wrath that Jess becomes aware of the presence beside her. As she turns to look beside her, she sees Cat Grant smiling as she watches the ease with which Kara terrifies these men. 

Jess smiles politely as she offers "Ms Grant, can I help you?"

"No thank you, Jessica," Cat says before saying "she`s finally ready then" and turning to walk off leaving a confused Jess in her wake.

 

The next morning Kara finds a contract waiting on her desk. On the front page, it reads 'Executive Contract: COO, Kara Danvers'. And below on a post it in Cat`s handwriting reads a simple command 'Sign it and come to my office.'. Kara stares at the contract for a moment before beginning to read. Half an hour later she walks into Cat`s office and places the signed contract on her desk before asking “where can I start.”


End file.
